1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, and particularly to an OLED panel having partition plates for obtaining a high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels are widely used in display applications. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical OLED panel includes a plurality of pixels each consisting of a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel. Each sub-pixel is formed by jetting ink in a chamber surrounded by baffle plates. The light emitting efficiency of the red sub-pixel is larger than that of the green sub-pixel, which is larger than that of the blue sub-pixel. In order to balance the light intensity of the three sub-pixels, the area of the blue sub-pixel is generally larger than that of the green sub-pixel, which is larger than that of the red sub-pixel. Thus, the three sub-pixels can have equal light intensity.
However, limited to technical condition, the typical OLED panel cannot obtain high pixels per inch. The smallest diameter of the conventional jetted drop of the ink is 12.4 μm. That is to say, if the width of the sub-pixel is less than the smallest diameter of the drop, the drop cannot be totally jetted in the chamber of the sub-pixel, thereby causing overflow or color blending. Thus, the typical OLED panel cannot have a high resolution.
What is needed, therefore, is an OLED panel with partition plates which can address the limitations described above.